1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator module of wireless communication terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an actuator module of wireless communication terminals, which has a simplified terminal structure for connecting an actuator and a substrate, and can allow convenient operation of electric connection therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wireless communication terminals refer to portable communication devices, which can transmit/receive audio, characters and images through wireless communication, such as personal communication service terminals, smart phones, international mobile telecommunication for the 2000s (IMT-2000), wireless local area network (LAN) terminals, and the like.
Such a wireless communication terminal has an antenna, such as a helical antenna or a dipole antenna, which can serve to enhance transmission and reception sensitivity. Both helical antenna and dipole antenna are external antennas, and protruded to an outside of the communication terminal.
Such external antennas have an advantage of a non-directional radiation characteristic. However, since these antennas protrude from the communication terminal, there are problems in that the antennas are likely to be damaged by external force, inconvenient to carry, and make it difficult to provide an aesthetic appearance to the terminal.
In order to solve the above mentioned problems, planar antennas such as micro-strip patch antennas, inverted F-type antennas, etc. have been suggested as a built in-type antenna, which is embedded inside the terminal without being exposed to the outside.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view schematically illustrating a conventional wireless communication terminal in which the built-in type antenna and an actuator are dissembled from a substrate of the terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, an antenna module 2 is detachably attached to a substrate 1 of a terminal body (not shown) by means of hooks.
The antenna module 2 comprises a supporter 3, a plurality of coupling legs extending from a lower surface of the supporter 3 corresponding to coupling grooves 1a formed on the substrate 1, a plate-shaped metallic conductive portion 4 formed on an upper surface of the supporter 3, and a feeder 5 extending from the conductive portion 4, in which the feeder 5 is fitted through a contact hole 1b of the substrate 1, and electrically connected with the substrate 1.
An actuator 10 is additionally provided to one side of the substrate 1. The actuator 10 comprises a vibration motor 12 to generate vibration upon application of electric power resulting from receipt of call termination signals, and a speaker 11 to generate sound upon application of electric power: The actuator 10 can comprises a pair of speakers 11 in order to provide effect of stereo sound.
If such an antenna module 2 is provided as a built-in type antenna to the terminal body, it is possible to provide the aesthetic appearance to the terminal, and enhance portability thereof. However, in order to miniaturize the terminal while maintaining or enhancing performance in terms of transmission/reception efficiency, and frequency receipt property of the antenna, it is necessary to maintain or increase an occupying area of the antenna in comparison to the area of the antenna in a general terminal.
However, since the terminal body has a restricted accommodation space, it is difficult to maintain or increase the area of the antenna in the miniaturized terminal, and there is a limit to enhance the performance of the antenna of the miniaturized terminal.
For electrical connection between the actuator 10 such as the speakers 11 or the vibration motor 12 and the substrate 1, an end of a conductive wire 13 withdrawn from the actuator 10 is soldered to an upper surface of the substrate, as shown in FIG. 2a. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 2b, one end 15a of a flexible substrate 14 withdrawn from the actuator 10 is inserted to a connector (not shown) of the substrate, and a guide hole 15b for assembly is formed to the other end of the flexible substrate 14.
However, such a connecting operation between the conventional actuator 10 and the substrate requires a predetermined amount of soldering pads, each having a predetermined size, on the upper surface of the substrate, and a small area of the pad causes electrical short between adjacent patterns in manual soldering, increasing the frequency of defective products.
Furthermore, since soldering of the end of the conductive wire 13 to the substrate or inserting of the flexible substrate 14 to the connector of the substrate makes the connecting operation cumbersome and complicated, there is a problem in that productivity in assembling operation of the actuator to the substrate is lowered.